The Unknown Uncle
by ravenknight118
Summary: Set after OOtP Harry wises up to Dumbledor's plan and looks for a way to get from out of his thumb so he rus away after hearing that he has an uncle-in-law from across the pond AU first crossover be gentle. Made a few changes on the first 2 chaps
1. Prologue

Ok so I know that I haven't updated my other story but I my plot bunny up and died on me so sorry for those that liked how that story was going. Now this story is a lot different but it's something that's been on my mind for a while so enjoy.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS if I did I would be in Japan relaxing there so HA!

* * *

The Unknown Uncle

Chapter 1

The trip back to King's Cross was sunny and bright with nary a cloud in the sky. As Harry looked out the window he thought about the things he could have done differently at the Department of Magic. 'I should have listened to Hermione. I should have remembered the mirror that Sirius had given me for Christmas but no but I had to do the bloody Gryffindor thing and rush in feet first. Bloody hell I'm an idiot.'

As the train pulled up to the station all Harry wanted to do was get to his so called family and go but as he got off he saw most of The Order there. Mrs. Weasley rushed to the young ones and grabbed them in one of her infamous hugs. "Are you all alright? I was so worried when Arthur told me what happened."

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard that. "We're fine Mrs. Weasley. Madam Pomfrey cleared us all but Ron and I still have a potion regimen to take for the next few weeks is all." Hermione told her as Mrs. Weasley let them go to see them properly.

As Harry looked on he noticed Professor Lupin come up to him and gave him a reassuring hug. "The pain will never go away but it will dull until all you have left is fond memories of him."

Harry sadly smiled at those little words. "Thanks Professor Lupin."

"Please call me Moony. I'm not your professor anymore." Lupin told him.

"Well Potter, let's get going." came the gruff voice of Moody as he limped towards them.

"What do you mean sir? Where are we going?" Harry asked in confusion.

"To talk to those relatives of yours." said Mr. Weasley.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry; Just leave them to us, okay." Mr. Weasley said as put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

'This is not going to end well for me when I get back to the house. So much for my summer of relative peace.' thought Harry.

* * *

Sorry that this is a short chapter but I got a little stuck on where to go from here. I know pathetic right, but that's life so no complaining. Anyhow I need a beta for this story so if anyone would like to volunteer I'd be much obliged.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The Unknown Uncle

Chapter 1

Harry knew that when he got to the house something bad was going to happen; Uncle Vernon's face was an unhealthy shade of purple the whole ride back. As the door slammed behind him he wasn't prepared for the meaty fist that met the back of his skull or the kick that followed when he was on the ground.

"How dare you tell lies to the other freaks! What we do here in our home is not their concern!" Vernon roared, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon I swear I didn't know that they were going to do something like that and I didn't tell them anything about what goes on in here." Harry whimpered as he felt one of his ribs crack from the kick making it hard to breathe.

When Harry could finally get up Vernon said menacingly "You will right to them every three days and tell them that every thing is alright and that your fine. You will bring me the letter for inspection so that you won't try to message your freaky friends any lies. Finally you will do all the chores that your aunt tells you and you will go straight to your room afterwards, is that clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in a monotone voice. As he got to his room he noticed he wasn't alone, on his bed was a vaguely familiar goblin. "Griphook is that you? What did you do when we first met?" Harry asked. The goblin's eyes widened at his name for so brief a moment that Harry passed it off as a trick of light.

"Hello Mr. Potter I was the goblin that took you to your vault. May I inquire about how you remembered my name?" Griphook asked. "Sure you're the first friendly goblin that I have met so far." Harry replied. "Not to insinuate any thing but why are you here Griphook?"

"Mr. Potter there has been startling revelations concerning your account and your parents will. I have been also given the duty of handing you this summons for the will of Sirius Black." Griphook said in an almost sympathetic voice. Just as Griphook was about to continue there was a flash of flame and a letter appeared.

As Harry opened the letter Griphook looked on in amusement as if he knew what was written in it.

Dear Harry,

As you by now already have a summons to Sirius' will implore you not to go as the dangers to you are great. I will be going in your place as there is no secure way of sending you; also I regret to inform you that you cannot have any outside letters because of reasons stated above. I hope you realize that this is for the greater good that you stay safe

Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry scrunched the letter up and threw it in rage. "How dare he, how dare he do this to me denying me my right to get some closure of Sirius' death. Add to the fact that he's not letting me go anywhere or talk to anyone. This is the last straw dumb-old-dork. I've had enough of him and his Order of The Flaming Turkeys." Harry screamed as a magical wind swept in the room.

"Calm down Mr. Potter we at Gringotts expected something like this." said Griphook in a somewhat commanding and awed voice. "We at Gringotts express our deepest condolences for your loss of your godfather, but we explicit orders to make sure you attend the reading of the will."

Harry calmed down and blushed at his outburst. "I apologize for that Griphook it's just that I realized a few things on the way over here, such as how Dumbledork has been manipulating most of my life." Harry sighed. "You said that you saw some discrepancies about my account, can you tell me what it is? Also can you stop with this Mr. Potter it makes me feel old."

Griphook knew that the rest of the information that he was about to deliver would not be well received but he had to tell him anyway. "Yes Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore has been siphoning funds from you account a few days before the 1st of Sept. before your first year at Hogwarts. Also he has apparently set up a marriage contract between you and a Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley." Griphook said calmly.

"WHAT! Can he do that?" Harry half asked half screamed.

"Yes as your "supposedly" magical guardian he is allowed to invest with you funds as he sees fit to a certain extent, but we at Gringotts have found that he has overstepped his boundaries as your guardian. One such thing is to sign any and all life altering contracts such as the marriage contract." Griphook explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes as something in the previous statement clicked in his mind. "Griphook earlier you said that Dumbledore was supposedly my magical guardian. Why is that?"

"So you caught that did you Harry? Well that has to do with your parents will." Griphook said.

"What will? I didn't even know that they had one." Harry asked him.

"That's strange the Headmaster should have told you on your eleventh birthday as is his duty as your magical guardian. Well Harry they, like all Most Ancient and Noble houses, must have a will. I can't divulge what it says at the moment, but if you come to Gringotts the morning of the reading then I will direct you to who can. I apologize for the inconvenience but that is what I was ordered."

Harry nodded his acceptance of the situation. "Griphook I understand there is no need to apologize about anything. May I ask a question?" Griphook motioned him to ask. "Why are the goblins being so helpful to me, I know that most of you all despise wizards."

"Why should we have any qualms about one that treats us as equals? Most wizards especially purebloods look down on us as nothing more than animals. They seem to forget that we are of the fae and have a different type of magic, and also we are a warrior nation so we don't use magic as a crutch like most pureblood wizards." Griphook explained calmly.

"What day is the reading?" asked Harry.

"It will be on the 15th of July at 3:00pm." Griphook responded.

"Griphook do you have a way you could send me there because its obvious that dumbledork is not going to let me go to the will?" Harry asked.

"Harry the summons is a portkey that will activate at 1o'clock the morning of the will so you don't have to worry about that. Now if that is all I must get back I do have other duties to perform." Griphook stated.

"Of course Griphook sorry for taking up most of your time." As soon as Griphook left Harry almost collapsed on his bed that had taken a lot out of him and the cracked rib was bothering him the whole way through, but he knew that his magic would heal him as it always has and that he'll be fine by morning.

(break)

The days leading up to the 15th were all a blur of pain, both emotional and physical. By the time the 15th came around Harry was set in everything that he had to do. He did all of his chores early and was ready. As soon as it turned 1:00PM Harry was whisked away by the portkey, and as he landed he saw Griphook waiting for him.

"Good morning Harry might I suggest that you bend your knees a little so that you won't be on the ground when you land." he said in an amused tone. Grumbling Harry got up and noticed that he was in a privet room.

"So Griphook, what was it you were telling me about my parents will?" Harry asked.

"The Director of the Gringotts Bank wanted to explain it to you as your families account is one of the oldest and major account we have here at Gringotts. He will be here shortly." Griphook explained.

It was just a few moments after Griphook said that when one of the fittest and most human looking goblins Harry had seen. He look so other worldly and noble that if Harry wasnt straight he would have tryed to get with him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It seems we have a lot to discuss and a short amount of time to do so. Let us begin shall we." the goblin said.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy but I felt that that was a good place to stop. Not as long as I would have liked but its getting there. Please R&R they help keep me going. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Also my unofficial Beta gave me this revision so here it is thanks LivingLegends


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, Labyrinth, or NCIS.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"Let me introduce myself Mr. Potter. My name is Jareth and I am the bank manager and King of the Goblin nation. I cannot claim to know what you are going through. We of the Fae have led unnaturally long lives, but we have been summoning you since your first year of Hogwarts. I may be longed lived but my patience is not. So enlighten me as to why is it you have been ignoring our summons?" Jareth asked a little coolly at the end.

Harry gulped and tried not to lose his composure, "Your Majesty while I have been going though some tough times, I have not been getting any summons besides the one that Griphook has personally brought me. I do apologize if it's not what you want to hear but that is the truth."

"My apologies Your Majesty but when I went to summon Mr. Potter I encountered some wards that might explain what this misunderstanding is. When I did a complete scan of the wards I notice that there where mail redirecting wards, illegal blood wards that were erected as well as Notice-Me-Not wards that where directed at wizards. That might explain why Mr. Potter has not answered our summons." Griphook politely interrupted.

"I only knew about the blood wards, and what do you mean that they're illegal? Dumbledore just said that they where there to protect me not really going into detail about what it actually does. Can you tell me why you both upset that he had blood wards drawn?" Harry said a little angrily. "And please call me Harry. I feel old when you called me Mr. Potter."

"Well then, Harry, please call me Jareth it's only polite. Now concerning the blood wards they're illegal because of the effects it had on its prisoners. It siphoned off their magic and leaves them as nothing but squibs until it's removed from them. That is why they are considered illegal." said Jareth.

"But I have been able to do magic, even accidental magic, when I was younger. If the blood wards are still active then how am I able to produce a corporeal patronus? Is it possible that Dumbledore tweaked the wards to let me use magic?" Harry questioned.

"It's not possible to tweak the ward, but I have another theory that I'd like to test out. If you would allow goblin healers to scan your magical core it may confirm my theory." Harry nodded that he would allow them. "You have my thanks Harry. This won't take but a moment. Griphook, if you please send for the healers." Jareth said.

"As you wish, Sire." Griphook said bowing and left the room.

"Now Harry as to the part about your godfather's will; I won't bore you with all the technical side of these things. In effect he has made you an emancipated minor. What this means is that you are now an adult in the eyes of the ministry but not muggle governments. He has also made you his magical heir, but as it is that is not fool proof. Any other male Black family member can dispute your claim as heir. Right now Draco Malfoy can dispute it and win as his mother is part of the Black family. It seems as if your godfather planned for this. In his will he has stated that if you wish he would blood adopt you if he already hasn't, it is your choice. You would be known as Harry Potter-Black from now on if you so choose." Jareth stated.

Harry shakily nodded his head trying not to cry. He knew that Sirius loved him, but not that he wanted to adopt him.

"The process is simple I just need to add some of this blood of Sirius to this potion and then you need to drink it. It may hurt at first but it should be over quickly." Jareth added the blood to the potion and handed it to Harry. He quickly drunk it and felt the agonizing pain that made him almost black out. He panted as the last of the pain left his body.

"That hurt more than I thought it would. So what about my parents will?" Harry questioned.

"Ah yes well the discrepancies that we found were that you were never supposed to go to you relatives known as Vernon or Petunia Dursly. In fact if Sirius was not available then you were to go to your other aunt someone by the name of Shannon Gibbs and her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jareth said.

so this is my next chap oh and the labyrinth is only jareth


End file.
